1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure relates to support stands for supporting electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Support stands are used to support portable electronic devices of many different types and configurations, including but not limited to PDAs, tablet style personal computer (tablet PC), laptop computer, notebook, and personal stereos, can be placed on a desk or other supporting surfaces in an appropriate orientation to make it more comfortable for the users to view the display. However, the supporting angles of typical support stands cannot be adjusted to satisfy some requirements of the users.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.